Crimson Dust
by Babyfaycee
Summary: When she loses the love of her life, April is forced to hang on for her mother, and maybe its a good thing she hanged on. When the new kids start, April doesnt know she has stolen one of their hearts. But will it all end in tears? Lets wait and see. XOXO.
1. Chapter 1 let it be

**Chapter One.**

**Let it be.**

**"No!" I screamed.**

**I awoke, sweating and panting. I'd had another nightmare.**

**Same old story. It wasn't anything new to me. Id lost the love of my life, Phoenix. It was natural right? It was natural for me to grieve for the rest of my life. For me too crumble apart. I couldn't give up on him. But I knew I had too some time and thats what made me cling on even more. It had been a year ago now, since Phoenix disappeared, cops found his body in a ditch somewhere, but never found out what really happened, ****how he got killed, although there were a couple of unusual scars left on his body. But they gave up on the case soon enough. He'd left a big wound inside me, that ached every time I thought of him which was all the time. It wasn't fair, he promised he would never leave but he broke his promise. He said he loved me, and he meant it. He was the only one I trusted. The only thing that had me wishing on a wishing star. But he left. Just like everyone else. Im like a dead end. I have bad luck written all over me. And the one chance I had at something real, something worth living for, was taken away from me. So that's it. Theres nothing left for me. I might as well die right? But no, my mother that's what is left for me. I cant leave her. She depends on me. And she is the only person I love. The only one I trust. I cant be a coward now. I cant go back on my word. I don't break promises.**

**I stared up at the ceiling, and with the back of my hand, wiped my forehead.**

**With my feet, I swiftly kicked the blanket off of my much too warm body. A gust of wind blew into my room from the crack of my window that was open. It felt so good. And for one second. All the pain, everything, was gone. Just that feeling of being comfortable made me feel free and safe. Safe from all the pain and agony that has made me what I am today. I felt like I was hovering from the bed, just floating in mid air. And then reality slammed me back down to earth. And the black hole from inside me, the wound that was left from all the heartbreak, came back into appearance. It makes me feel like I cant breathe. It tugs at my heart strings begging my heart to give up. I sighed. When is it ever going to end? When will my reality be better than my dreams? I rolled over, so that I was laying on my side and I was facing the wall. I tucked my hand underneath my pillow to get to the cold side. I shut my eyes, and inhaled a deep breath. ****I don't know what the time was when I heard the knock on my door. But the sun was just starting to rise, and the annoying birds that woke me up every morning with the sounds of their tweeting had not yet arrived.**

"**April." Carmen, my mother, called from outside my door. I rolled onto my stomach and nuzzled my face into my pillow. She lightly knocked on the surface of my tattered door and then opened the door just slightly, to see me.**

"**April dear, are you awake?" I didn't reply, I wasn't in the mood for talking.**

**Not first thing in the morning. I heard her sigh and twist on the balls of her feet, turning to face the door." I lifted my head up to see her face. ****It was the same warm, friendly face, that always had a smile painted on it.****My mother was an attractive woman. Even in this early morning, she looked beautiful. Her hair was in loose curls that went on for ages then lightly bounced of her shoulder. Her warm, golden eyes sparkled even in the dark. Her rosy cheeks, were a slight pink this cold morning. And I could even make out the small dimples that appeared whenever she smiled.**

"**Are you okay? I heard you scream tonight." Great. Just what I need.**

**I really didn't need my mom worrying about me. I didn't need anyone interfering. It was hard enough trying to keep the wound covered by myself. People just make it worse, they make the pain worse.****Even so, I wanted to answer my mother, to reassure her I was OK. To smile back at her worried but still happy face. To act like nothing had happened and I was fine. What a lie. But I couldn't. I was numb.****This was how id become. Id shut everyone out, even my mother. ****I gazed into her golden, honey eyes, and opened my mouth to speak.****Her face brightened, this was something she hadn't seen for months. Then I closed it again and dug my head into the pillow once again. She sighed, and slowly walked out of the room, taking one glance back at me before she shut the door. I heard her muttering something in the hallway but It was too muted for me to hear her exactly.**

**It was the first day of school, and I really wasn't looking forward to it. The whole school would be staring and talking about me. Even after a year my tragedy was still talk of the town. I even heard once, that people swore I was the one that killed my love. Ridiculous. ****I figured I should get up and get ready for the long day ahead of me. I dragged myself out of bed, and walked into my en suite bathroom. Id always told Carmen, that it was totally unnecessary and that she should have this room. But these last couple of months Id grown quite fond of it as I didn't have to leave my room a lot. **

**I looked back at my reflection in the mirror above my sink.**

**I was hardly a sight for sore eyes. My chocolate brown hair was scruffy and just hanged off of my head, dead and untidy. My emerald green eyes which once sparkled and shined like diamonds were now dull and pebble like. They were set above deep purple rings that made me look 10 years older than I was. My lips were pale and had a shade of purple in them, which didn't contrast with my pale white skin. I stared into the mirror, long and hard. I tilted my head to the side, seeing my self from every angle as if I was someone else, as if I was looking at myself for the first time in my life. I stared into my eyes, and I could see Phoenix's face in them. The wound from inside me started throbbing. I winced. I shut my eyes briefly and sighed. After taking another long look at myself, I realised this is not who I am. I didn't need to let myself go. I didn't need to shut Carmen out. But I wanted to. Because I thought that if I didn't, it would make me look bad. I should be behaving the way I am, because im grieving. But I realised, if I took care of myself it wouldn't mean I stopped caring or stopped hurting. Imagine what Phoenix is thinking, he wouldn't want this, I would never ever forget him and I would never stop hurting. But I didn't need to turn into the bride of Frankenstein in the process.**

**I grabbed the orange comb that sat on the side of the sink and tugged away violently at my hair. After a good few minutes, I threw the comb down, and turned the knob on the sink. Cold water splashed down into the sink and droplets bounced onto my face. I cupped my hands and put them in front of the tap. Water filled my hands from every corner, oozing out from every crack. I splashed the water onto my face, it was cold and it sent a shiver down my spine. But it felt refreshing. I brushed my teeth, and grabbed the cotton, cream coloured towel from the side and rubbed it against my face. I then rubbed a little bit of cherry lip balm onto my pale lips. Just to bring them to life and give them a bit of colour.**

**It worked, already I was looking better. Now, my eyes didn't sparkle but they weren't the emerald pebbles they were earlier more like pearls. My face looked clean and refreshed, much better. I walked out of the bathroom and sprang over to my wardrobe. I pulled a pair of deep blue coloured jeans from a hanger and threw it onto the bed. On any other day I would look for dull, plain coloured t-shirts. But today I pulled out my purple hooded jumper out. I got dressed and glanced at myself from the mirror in the corner of the room. I sat myself down on the bed. I stared into thin air for a few minutes, until the smell of toast and coffee filled my nostrils.**

*** * ***

**As I walked down the stairs, I inhaled the smell of toast into my nose. ****I hadn't had a proper breakfast in ages. I walked into the doorway of the kitchen, and looked at Carmen, who was pouring coffee and buttering toast. ****She was humming a catchy little tune, and she locked two of her fingers around the mugs handle. She turned on her heel and dropped the mug onto the floor. Coffee splattered everywhere. The glass smashed into a few pieces and flicked tiny pieces around the room.  
"Carmen! What's wrong?" I asked, worried. She'd looked like she'd seen a ghost.**

"**Oh, nothing. Oh silly me, im such a clumsy old woman" She scrambled around the floor picking up the pieces of glass quickly.**

"**Be careful, you'll cut yourself" I knelt down and helped her pick up the pieces.**

"**No don't you worr- Ow!" She'd cut her finger with one of the pieces. Silly old Carmen, never listening to what I say.**

"**Come here" I helped her up, and put her hand in the sink, while I turned the knob of the tap.**

"**Keep your hand there, till I get a plaster" I went to the downstairs bathroom, and grabbed the box of plasters from the cabinet above the sink.**

"**Here, this will help" I showed her the plaster and took her hand in mine, while turning the tap off.**

"**Now what happened? Why were you so shocked?" I opened one of the plasters and dabbed at her cut with a piece of cotton wool.  
"Oh, I was Urm…just surprised to see you…well…like you are." She looked out the window, avoiding any eye contact. I focused on her hand.**

"**Well don't get me wrong, its great. But you just haven't been yourself lately, since Phoenix…died. But darling, im here for you. You don't need to shut me out. You don't need to go through this alone." I could see her eyes getting moist when I glanced up at her face. The wound started aching from inside. I fixed my eyes on the plaster.**

"**Carmen, I know that. But I-I…Phoenix…look, don't worry everything's going to be fine. Im going to be fine." That was a lie. No matter how much I covered myself up, from the inside, I'd always be hurting. Always.**

**No-one could ever take the pain away.**

"**Okay, I believe you. But just remember im always here." Gullible Carmen, she believes anything. She half-smiled at me. And with much force, I smiled back. **

"**You'd better leave, its late, its all my fault, now you cant have breakfast" She looked upset as I hadn't sat down with her too eat anything in ages.**

"**Don't fret. I wasn't that hungry anyway." I gave her a slight hug and walked over to the table. I slung my bag over my shoulder and headed towards the door. The door knob was cold, and I didn't realise how long id been standing there, frozen.**

"**April? Are you alright?" I looked back at the kitchen doorway and saw Carmen standing there watching me all this time.**

"**Uh yeah. Daydreaming…"I took a deep breath and turned the door knob.**

**The cold was easy to notice. The sun peered down onto the town but it didn't warm it up. As I breathed out, I could see my breath in front of me. I remember, when I was a child, I would pretend to be smoking, and put two fingers on my lips, holding an imaginary cigarette, I almost smiled at the memory. I stepped onto the front porch and closed the door behind me squeezing a goodbye wave in for Carmen before I shut it completely. I pulled out my pair of woolly cotton gloves and put them on my hands. It immediately warmed them up. We have this thing in my family, where we all have really cold hands and feet. So we always have a spare pair of gloves or socks even in the summer. Which isn't much different to the winter. I hopped onto my red bicycle. I loved this bike, the amount of memories attached to it, I guess that's the reason its so tattered. The bike was Carmen's old bike, she'd given it to me when I turned 13 and I just couldn't bring myself to give it up. Its better than walking to school anyway. **

**I pulled up on the curb of the school car park, and neatly left the bike leaning on the wall. No-one would take it, it wasn't worth anything. No sooner I turned around, I noticed everyone's eyes locked onto me. All of them just gawping. Whispering. Interfering. I winced as the wound started aching. I even heard one of them say "Isn't that April Crawford, the girl that killed her boyfriend?" Even though it was obscene for anyone to even think that and I knew it wasn't true, it did hurt. How could anybody think I would be capable of killing the love of my life? I guess they didn't know me. No-one really knows me. People think they know someone but all they have are judgements. I didn't know what to do. There was so many of them just standing around in crowds, towering over little me. So I did what any normal human being would do…and just stood there. Staring back at them. Well maybe a normal human being wouldn't do this. But then again what is normal? Surprisingly everyone suddenly turned around, looking at something or someone else. I was relieved but also anxious as to what they were looking at. I couldn't see what everyone was looking at but I took the opportunity to move from the place I was standing. I walked around the crowd of people to see what the fuss was about. Everyone was whispering, nudging each other. Andrea, the schools most popular girl was giggling, and twirling her hair. She was short and cute. Her hair was wavy and stretched halfway down her back. It was a light auburn colour. Her bright aquamarine eyes glistened in the sun, and her smile beamed. She was wearing a short red skirt, and a tan leather jacket which she wore over a white long sleeved top. Andreas friends (followers) were wearing the same colours as her, and they were all giggling and copying Andrea. I grimaced. We were all born original, so why do we want to be the same now? **

**Then I saw them.**

**A cold wind rushed through the crowd, and I gasped. There were three of them. Two boys and one girl. They were acting as if they hadn't acknowledged over 50 people standing there watching them. They were the new kids. Sometimes I would feel really happy if there were new students, it would take me out of the spotlight. I know its mean but I enjoyed someone else being talked about and gawped at as if they had antlers growing out of their head. They were standing underneath the big oak tree, in the shadows. All three of them were exceptionally beautiful. The girl, was quite tall about 5'8. Her pale porcelain skin showed through her thin white shirt, and it was much too cold to be wearing an outfit like hers, but it didn't seem to bother her. Her hair was a deep mahogany colour, she was wearing it down, straight, it looked luscious and thick compared to mine. Which goes dry and not so attractive in the cold. She had the perfect face. From her ski jump nose to her eyes. They were very dark and you could see the liquid, golden honey sparkle it had. Her lips were not too full, not too thin, just right, and rose stained. Her high cheekbones were a rosy pink colour, and her bone structure was just right, just perfect. I guess that's what she was…Just right. Just perfect. Then there was the first of the boys, which I could guess was the girls boyfriend, their hands were intertwined. He was a little taller than her. His ivory skin shone even in the shadowed area they were standing at. His hair was a golden, copper colour, it was a dismantled mess, yet it still looked effortlessly amazing. His lips were curved at the corners and they were full and red, the colour of blood. His eyes were the same colour as the girls, dark but it had a golden honey twinkle. His eyes met my gaze, and I swiftly looked away, I saw his body tense and his hand tighten around his girlfriends. As soon as I thought it was safe I stared at the last boy. He was so beautiful, he dazzled me. His hair was very dark and looked black but at an angle in the light it was a dark purple almost amethyst. His skin was just like the others. Ivory, marble like and almost translucent. His eyes were hard, black and they cut right into me. But just as the others i knew there was something else there. I gazed into them, It felt like they went on forever, I could see deep into his soul. They were mesmerizing…so beautiful. Immediatley i was hooked onto him, i felt an urge to lunge towards him and explore his eyes further. I couldn't look away. His eyes narrowed, and he glared at me. I realised, he noticed my staring. I looked away, and felt the blood rush to my cheeks. Grey clouds covered up the sun. Water droplets started pouring down slowly and lightly. The crowds disappeared instantly, except me, and the three amazingly beautiful people. I didn't move until my hair was drenched in rain water. I glanced at the three gorgeous eyes staring at me curiously. They looked angry, their eyes were solid black all the golden sparkles had disappeared. Their hands were balled into fists. Afraid, I quickly ran to my first class. English. **

**_-_**

**_Not such a good first impression A. But maybe things will get better from here, theres only one way up and one way down. Which way will you go? Lets just wait and see, XOXO._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

**How embarrassing.**

**Mr Switowski was doing the register when I walked in. He glared at me but didn't say anything. I gave him a "sorry im late" look, and hurried to my seat. The three beautiful people appeared in the doorway. Great. This lesson would be awkward. They walked towards Mr Switowski, and at first Mr Switowski glared, but when he saw their faces, a smile covered his face. I guess he was dazzled by their beauty just like everyone else. "Hello, and how can-" He was interrupted, the girl handed Mr Switowski a note.**

**He read it, saying it very quietly under his breath. Everyone was silent, gawping at "them." **

"**Okay class, we have new students with us today Urm…Obviously" He looked very nervous.**

"**This is.." Finally I would have names to match the beautiful faces.**

"**Elle, Logan and Zach." Elle and Logan were still holding each others hands. Zachary, breathtaking. I chuckled at my pathetic self quietly, but apparently everyone heard. The whole class turned back to glare at me. "Uh…I...Urm" I slowly slinked down into my chair, and felt the blood rush up to my face. Elle, Logan and Zach didn't seem to notice. They were totally oblivious to us. I was a little bit disappointed. "April?" Zach turned his head at the sound of my name, his eyes narrowed. I kept my eyes fixed on Mr Switowski. **

"**Yes, sir?" I could just imagine how red my face was. **

**I hadn't realised Andrea giving me a dirty look. I locked onto her face and she quickly looked away and continued gawping at River and Logan.**

"**Is there something you would like to share?" Mr Switowski glared at me.**

"**Urm, no sir, not at all." I could feel my heart racing. This was exactly the spotlight I was trying to avoid. **

"**Okay, so everyone make sure you give Elle, Logan and Zach a nice West High welcoming. Andrea?" Andrea shot up, eager to show off.**

"**Yes sir?" She flashed a smile at Mr Switowski, showing her perfect set of pearly white teeth.**

"**Maybe you could help them getting around the school?" Mr Switowski shot a warm smile at her. **

"**Of course, I'd be glad too." She flicked her hair off her shoulder and smiled at Zach and Logan. Im sure she wasn't too keen on Elle, as she was amazingly beautiful and had taken the heart of one of these breathtaking beauties. Andrea was a very judgemental person and in her eyes was superior to everyone else. I rolled my eyes, and shook my head. **

"**Thank you, you may be seated." She looked embarrassed as she slowly sat in her chair. **

"**Elle, would you go sit at the back there, next to Charlie." Elle's eyes narrowed. She frowned and tightened her grip around Logan's hand. In a weird way I didn't want her to frown, I didn't want her to ruin her doll face.  
"Elle, please go sit at the back next to Charlie." He wasn't asking her, he was telling her. She frowned again, but released her hand from Logan's and plodded to the back to sit next to Charlie. Charlie was a nice person, she shouldn't be so angry. I used to be friends with him until I shut everyone out. He had a nice friendly face as well. His strawberry blonde hair was very short, and he liked to spike it upwards. He had warm brown eyes. And the cutest smile revealing, a full set of pearly white teeth. He was smiling now, he knew he was the envy of every boy in the room. **

"**Thank you Elle." Mr Switowski nodded towards her. I had an empty seat next to me, and I don't know why but I desperately wanted one of them to sit next to me.**

"**Zach? You may sit next to Andrea." Damn. It would have been nice looking into his warm, golden eyes everyday. Andrea glanced at all the girls over her shoulder, winking at Emily her friend, sitting behind her. Elle grimaced at her. Andrea sat up straight, and smiled at the beauty next to her. She was so cheesy, and desperate, it was funny. **

"**Okay, and last but not least Logan." Mr Switowski scanned the room for empty seats. "You may sit next to…April." My heart started beating fast, I thought it would burst out of my chest. Calm down, I thought to myself.**

**Funnily enough, he smiled at me, his teeth were so white, Andrea's couldn't compare, and hers were whitened. I couldn't help but smile back. It came naturally. Wait what was I doing. I couldn't have a crush. What about Phoenix? The wound started aching again. My heart slowed down drastically, and the smile melted of off my face. Logan's smile also faded.**

**He sat in the seat next to me with a look of confusion on his face.**

**Tears filled up to the brim of my eyes, and I didn't notice I was crying until I felt the teardrops dripping from my chin. "Are you okay?" A warm, velvety voice asked.**

**I looked to where the voice was coming from, and saw Logan, looking at me with a look of worry on his face. I wiped my tears quickly and looked down at my hands.**

"**Urm, yeah. Sorry, that's embarrassing" I blushed.**

"**Are you sure? You don't look it"**

"**No yeah, im fine. Honestly" I painted a sincere look on my face and glanced up at him, I had become very good at lying.**

"**Okay." He sighed and got back to doing what we were supposed to be doing.**

**I sighed as well. I twiddled with my fingers and closed my eyes, trying to block out everything. "April? April!?" I opened my eyes to darkness. I lifted my head up and saw Mr Switowski towering over my table.**

"**Yes?" He glared at me.**

"**Sir." I corrected myself.**

"**What do you think your doing!" I must have dozed of, this was a class you shouldn't do that in. I knew he was going to go ballistic. **

"**Urm, nothing. Sorry…Sir. I didn't mean to. Im just Urm…very tired?" I scrambled for words, I needed a good excuse, but this part of lying I had not mastered just yet.**

"**How dare you! You should know better than to sleep in my class! I am furious!" He looked furious, his face was as red as ever, and he had pushed his eyebrows together. I glanced around Mr Switowski and saw everyone staring at me. Blood rushed up to my face.**

"**Well?! HAVEN'T YOU GOT ANYTHING TO SAY!?" I was speechless, all eyes were on me, I couldn't handle the pressure. My mouth was wide open but I couldn't say anything. From the corner of Mr Switowski's body, I saw Zach also staring at me. I didn't know what to feel. I was embarrassed that I was the centre of attention, but I was happy that Zach, Logan and Elle were also staring at me. They noticed me! I felt a smile twitching at the corners of my mouth. I had obviously forgotten about the big angry teacher towering over me.**

"**You think this is funny?! Get out of my class! Go to the principles office!" He was as red as a tomato now, he stomped back to the front of the class, and violently scribbled something on a piece of paper.**

"**NOW!" I didn't want to make him any more angry, I stuffed all my books into my bag, and rose from my seat. I swiftly walked past all the staring eyes. I slowed down when I got near Andreas table. As I walked past Zach, I could of sworn he sniffed the air that I pushed behind me. I grabbed the note from Mr Switowski's desk and glanced over my shoulder. Zach, had his hands balled into fists and he had stuck them to his temple. His eyes were black, staring forward at the wall. I hurried out of the classroom.**

**I went to the principles office, and told her the story. However I was becoming better at making excuses and I told her, the pain of Phoenix had come back, and I put my head on the table and simply fell asleep. She let me off, she didn't want to seem rude. Although I felt awful. I'd pulled out the sympathy card. The wound started aching, and I dreaded going to Mr Switowski's class again. First period was practically over, so I waited outside my next class. I leaned against the wall and slowly slid to the floor. I rested my head on my knees and closed my eyes. Soon I noticed people rushing past me, I lifted my head, and tried to lift myself up but failed. A pair of cold, marble hands touched mine. They helped me up, and I peeped up and saw Logan's beautiful face, smiling at me. I half-smiled but then saw, Elle staring at me. I took my hands back and dropped them by my side.**

"**Thanks" I picked up my bag and walked into the classroom. Logan and Elle followed behind me. I quickly walked to my desk and sat myself down.**

**Zach didn't show up to this class. Art it was. It was silly of me to think he'd have every lesson with me. The periods passed quickly and in every class, everyone goggled Elle and Logan. They were just so fascinating. Lunch came very quickly. I felt so alone, I had no friends.**

**I stalled leaving the classroom until everyone left. Then at last I slung my bag over my shoulder and walked out of the classroom. Andrea and two of her friends, Lisa and Abby, were standing with her. I walked in the opposite direction from them. "Err, April?" I slowly turned on my heel, to face her.**

"**What?" I know that must of sounded rude.**

"**You like the new kids huh?"**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**You seemed to be staring at them all day"**

"**No, no I wasn't" I blushed, this was a lie. I was like Pinocchio, only I blushed whenever I lied.**

"**Ha! You don't need to lie to me. But let me warn you"**

"**What?"**

"**I wouldn't get too close to Logan or Zach"**

"**Why would I do that?"**

"**Just a warning. But if you do, I'll make sure everyone hates you."**

"**I don-" she interrupted me.**

"**Especially Elle, imagine what she would think if…oh I don't know, someone told her you liked Logan, and someone told her she saw you trying to come on to him, you know how obssessive and protective she is of him."**

**I glared at her.**

"**Why would you do that?"**

"**Remember, just a warning."**

**She walked passed me flicking her hair in my face. Abby and Lisa followed her closely.**

**I rolled my eyes and headed for the canteen.**

"**April?" A familiar voice, called me from behind.**

**I turned, it was Charlie, we used to be best friends about a year ago, then obviously Pheonix...and i lost contact with him.**

"**Charlie! How nice to see you. Its been a long time" I tried to make small talk, Charlie was probably the only one that would be willing to be my friend.**

"**I know! Im so sorry, about…Phoenix. Im sorry I wasn't there for you"**

**That stung me. **

"**No, don't be silly. But thanks Charlie, you're a good person."**

"**Either that or im very brave...for talking to you. Your talk of the town!"**

"**I know, thanks." I said in a sarcastic tone.**

"**You're a good person April, im here for you. Friends?"**

**"Friends." I agreed with a smile.**

**He leaned forward and wrapped his arms around my shoulders.**

**It felt nice. I hadn't been hugged by someone in a long time. I hugged him back.**

"**Thanks Charlie. So how's Lee?" I cracked a small smile.**

**"Oh Lee, my little asian butterfly. No he's gone." He frowned.**

**"Gone?... Oh Charlie im sorry."I felt bad for bringing it up.**

**"Not like that silly, i dumped him, he was getting boring."He smiled.**

**I chuckled. If you havn't realised yet, Charlie is gay.**

**We walked into the canteen, and predictably everyone gawped at us. Well, mostly at Charlie for walking with a freak like me.**

"**Take a picture, it will last longer." Charlie rolled his eyes at the crowds and indicated the way to go. Everyone got back to what they were doing, and it felt great. I was just another normal person, having lunch, with a friend.**

**I wasn't really hungry, so I just picked up a bottle of orange juice.**

**We sat at an empty table at the back of the lunch hall. I sat myself down and peeked around all the tables. My staring session was interrupted by a warm, amazing smile. It was Logan, sitting two tables away from us. Elle noticed, and smacked his arm. His smile dropped. They started discussing something, it looked serious. I rested my head on my hands, and just wanted the day to end.**

**Fortunately the rest of the day went past pretty quickly, and it went better than I'd expected. I ran to the car park after school, eager to get home. I sprang over to my bike, and held it up from the wall. Andrea, Abby and Lisa walked past me. Andrea glanced over her shoulder while walking over to her small, shiny red Lexus and winked at me. I grimaced. I hopped onto my bike and started peddling slowly, before riding out of the school gates, I noticed Elle, Logan and Zach walking over to their equally beautiful car. It was a black, shimmering Range Rover. My favourite car since forever. They climbed in. Zach glared at me, and rolled his hands into fists. I totally lost focus and I collapsed onto the floor. **

"**April!" Charlie ran over to my side. **

"**April? Are you okay?"**

"**Yeah…don't worry" I was pretty sure I had twisted my ankle, but I lied.**

**I stood up, taking as much pressure of off my ankle as possible. I winced.**

"**Are you sure your okay? I can give you a ride?" He helped me to stay grounded.**

**I bit my lip.**

"**Yeah…Im sure…Im just fine. See you tomorrow"**

**I hopped onto my bike, and although it killed my ankle with pain, I rode as fast as I could...home.**

**_-_**

**_Not such a great start to the year, will Andrea really turn everyone against you, I would watch out, she might not be bluffing, or is she? Well dont be so upset A. things could turn out a lot worse. Lets just wait and see, shall we? XOXO._**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three****  
Feelings.**

"**So? How was school?" Carmen asked, slurping her spoon of soup.**

**I took a sip of my water, and answered.**

"**It was…" I smiled. "okay."**

"**Well that's fantastic, its good to see you excited about school" She beamed.**

"**Wouldn't go that far, mom." I chuckled.**

**A look of shock overtook her face.**

"**What? Have I got something on my face?"I said as shocked as her.**

"**No, but you called me…mom" she smiled.**

"**Oh! Sorry? " I replied.**

**Awkward.**

**After a few moments, I burst out laughing. Carmen joined in.**

**We probably looked so immature and stupid, but we laughed for a good 5 minutes. The sound of my laughter caught me off-guard but I loved this. It felt great, being friendly. Having a normal mother-daughter relationship, eating dinner together. I felt normal. After dinner I helped clean up the dishes then headed for the stairs. "Im just going to go study!" Lie. I shouted from half way up the stairs. I closed the door behind me, and jumped onto my bed. I kicked off my shoes and lay back, resting my head onto my arms. I just lay there thinking, going through the day. Thinking about Zach, and the way he behaved when I looked at him. He and Elle seemed to really dislike me. Logan on the other hand was really friendly, and he was genuine. He didn't judge me, on what he heard, he tried to get to know me. While thinking of Elle, Logan and Zach I thought of what Andrea said. She'd threatened me. But why? Maybe she was threatened my me. But that was ridiculous.**

**I wouldn't dare getting close to Logan, not in that sense anyway, he was already spoken for, and I understood that. So what did Andrea care if I was friends with him? And she needn't worry about Zach, he cant even look at me without balling his fists up. It was strange, the more he hated me the more i wanted him to like me. The more he avoided me the more i wanted to get close to him. I sighed. I wouldn't like me either. I soon fell asleep, and I slept like a baby. **

*******

**Tweet! Tweet! Twoo! The birds woke me up. I peered at the clock on my bedside cabinet, it read 8.10. Oh no I was late. I sprang to my feet and got dressed at the speed of light. I looked a mess, but that wasn't something to ponder on right now. I had Mr. Switowski first and I was already in his bad books.  
I ran downstairs and threw on my jacket, grabbed my bag and ran out the door. When I got to the car park, no-one was there I was super late. I jumped off my bike, and ran into school. I was imagining the lecture I would get, once I got into the classroom. I skidded to a halt, and peeked into the classroom. Mr. Switowski was writing something on the interactive whiteboard. Okay this was my chance. I crept into the classroom, settling in my seat before he had turned around.**

"**Urm, Sir?" Mr Switowski twirled around.**

"**Yes, Andrea?" She fluttered her eyelashes and turned to look at me.**

"**April, just came in. I was worried and wondering if she had a reason why." She smiled at me.**

"**Really?" Mr Switowski was now staring at me.**

**I blushed and smiled nervously.**

"**What is your reason for being late? Ms Crawford?" He leaned on his desk.**

"**Well, the…Urm…traffic? Yeah it was terrible." I smiled innocently.**

**He seemed to believe me, a sense of relief passed through me. He turned around to face the whiteboard again. I grimaced at Andrea.**

"**But sir, she doesn't have a car!" She wasn't giving up. I sighed.**

"**Bitch." Charlie muttered underneath his breath.**

"**Is that so?" Mr. Switowski glared at me now.**

"**Well, Carmen, I mean my mother dropped me off today." I took a deep breathe in.**

"**Very well." Mr. Switowski turned around once again.**

**Andrea frowned and turned around. **

**Logan nudged my arm, and passed me a little piece of paper.**

**I opened it up and it read:**

**That Andrea is a horrible person.**

**Did your mom really drop you off?**

**-Logan**

**His handwriting was beautiful, I was embarrassed to write back in my scruffy handwriting, I didn't think I was worthy of having this note.**

**I think she hates me.. Or something.**

**No, I woke up late :P **

**-April.**

**I passed the note back to him, and he smiled, he scrunched it up and aimed for the dustbin. He threw it and it fell right into it, even though it was a good few desks away from us. I peered at him from the corner of my eye and saw him mouthing something to someone. Elle presumably.**

**I glanced up at Zach. He looked angry as always. He was concentrating on the sheet of paper on his desk. He was pushing so hard down on his pen I thought it would break any minute now. Whenever id look at him, I'd find it hard to look away. I would be locked in a gaze that normally ended because Zach noticed me ogling. But I was just dazzled by him. I found him fascinating. So amazing. He was like nothing id ever seen before. Like an angel. **

*** * ***

**In biology, Mrs Smith, made sure I had plenty of books to carry. I swear she must of given me about one hundred. I tried to stuff most of them in my bag but it wouldn't fit, so I had to carry four of them in my arms.**

**I walked out of the classroom, and could hardly see where I was going. It was break time so I didn't have a particular place to go. I was just stepping into the air, hoping I wouldn't bump into someone or something. Suddenly the floor moved from underneath me and I was pushed to the floor face down. The books came raining down on me, hitting me on the head. I tried to shield my head with my arms. I heard giggling above me.**

"**Oops, sorry." It was Andrea, she had tripped me over. She smirked, flicked her hair over her shoulder and walked away, swaying her hips.**

**I just lay on the floor, my cheek numb from the coldness of the floor. Then a pair of freezing, porcelain hands grasped mine, and lifted me up in one smooth pull. I bended down to the floor, scrambling for my books.**

**The same pair of hands, helped me. I stood up, wrapped my arms around my books, and peered at the person, with the helping hands. It was Zach.**

**He was standing there in front of me, gleaming. His mouth was curved upwards into a smile that made my knees weak, and my heart melt. His eyes twinkled in the low watt hallway lighting. They were liquid topaz, with the same dark edges its always had. My mouth twitched at the corners, and a beaming smile spread across my face. He held his porcelain hand out. I grasped it,**

**It felt freezing. Much colder than mine. It was hard and stone like. Even his hand shake amazed me. It was so graceful and elegant. Just like him.**

**Butterflies fluttered around in my stomach, at his touch. "Zach." He announced, in a voice that sounded like a symphony of bells.**

**I grinned, "April."**

"**Beautiful name, for a beautiful girl." He released my hand, winked once then gracefully walked away. Blood rushed up to my cheeks. I smiled sheepishly and stood in my place. I was smiling into space for ages. **

"**April there you are! Come on we'll be late!" Charlie grabbed my hand and pulled me to third period. Math. Elle, Logan and Zach weren't in this class. I was quite disappointed. We had a substitute teacher for this lesson and so obviously everyone broke off into their cliques and did nothing all period. I was bored so I decided to eavesdrop on Andrea's conversation.**

"**How hot is Zach…I swear he was staring at me last period!"**

**I chuckled underneath my breath. All the girls jeered and praised her.**

**I found it very amusing. Andrea was a very pretty girl, there was no doubt about that. And I wouldn't be surprised if River liked her, but the way she acted was just so childish, that I don't think any boy would of liked her.**

*** * ***

**After school, Andrea walked up to me smiling.**

"**Yes?" I didn't want to seem weak.**

"**Look, have you forgotten what I said?"**

"**No, but what's that got to do with anything?"**

"**Lets say a little birdie saw you talking to Zach earlier" She smirked at me.**

"**What's your problem? You trip me over like a jerk, then you get mad when Zach helps me up? I snapped at her.**

"**Uh. You know someone might have to tell Elle, a little something. And you wouldn't want that to happen…or would you?"**

"**She wont believe you. Your pathetic. Grow up Andrea!" I shoved past her and ran to the car park. I hopped onto my bike and peddled so fast I thought my feet would drop off. I ran up to my room as soon as I got through the door. I threw myself onto my bed and dug my face into the pillow. Why did she have to be so difficult?! I fell asleep, and awoke in the middle of the night to a noise. I knew I heard something or someone. In the corner of my eye I saw a shadow. Terrified, I turned to my side and shot a quick glance at my room. A gust of wind blew into my face, I gasped. No-one was there, but the window was wide open. This was not normal, I never opened my window that wide. I twisted my body around so that my feet were planted on the floor. I stood up, tiptoed over to the window, and stuck my head out of the window, it was dark and I couldn't see anything. I shivered and slammed the window shut. I hopped back into my warm bed and pulled the blanket over my head. I didn't wake up till morning.**

"**April, wake up honey you don't want to be late again" Carmen, was tapping me lightly on the shoulder.**

"**G'morning" I half-smiled and opened my eyes, I squinted. "Okay im awake." I sat up, rubbed my eyes with my hands and sprang out of bed. Half asleep, I walked over to the bathroom and splashed cold water over my face, to wake me up. I brushed my teeth quickly, and combed my hair. When I walked back to the wardrobe I picked out a pair of jeans, and a dark green hooded jumper. I flung on my tattered converse shoes and skipped downstairs. Carmen, was sitting at the dining table, wearing her pyjamas and a thin blue robe. She was reading today's newspaper, and drinking her coffee. I was in a happy mood this morning. River had made my day yesterday. **

**While I poured a glass of orange juice, my mind started to drift. Why was I feeling this way? I hardly knew River. Phoenix had only been killed a year ago, I still love Phoenix. I couldn't care for anyone else. The wound that had been covered for three days, burst open and started aching. My heart hurt from inside my chest. The pain was unbearable. I would never stop loving him. **

"**April! Your getting orange juice every where!" My mind had drifted too far, and I'd overfilled my glass. **

"**Oh im so sorry, my mind was somewhere else. Ill clean it up"**

"**Well of course you are. Because im not." She chuckled.**

**I wiped up the spilt orange juice and grabbed my bag. **

"**Bye Carmen." I planted a kiss on her cheek and walked out of the house.**

**It was very cold today. The sun wasn't shining, the sky was cloudy and grey. It wasn't raining but the atmosphere was icy. The ground was covered in white. It looked like someone had sieved icing sugar onto the town. A cold and chilly wind brushed past me. I shivered. My bicycle. Oh no the ground was too icy for me too cycle on. I could slip. I looked around. It was a ludicrous idea to walk to school. Oh what the heck? I hopped onto my bike. I pulled the gloves out of my bag and squeezed them on. I started peddling very slowly, but it felt like I was going at a snails pace. I sped up. So far so good. The air was so cold against my face, that at the speed I was going at it felt like knives being thrown at me. One more turn and that's it, the knifes will stop being thrown at me. I looked to my right and saw the Black, shimmering Range Rover I loved. I kept cycling. I looked to my left and saw a car driving straight towards me. I tried to speed up but I couldn't. I panicked, and started losing balance. That's it I was going to die. Bye mum, I love you. At least I will be with Phoenix. Then out of nowhere something lifted me off the bike and threw me to the curb. I hit my back on the wall and rolled twice. I could hear someone calling my name but I couldn't make out the voice, I couldn't bring myself to open my eyes. **

"**April?! April! She's dead!" the voice came closer.**

"**She's not dead. Don't be drastic, she just took a little fall." The velvety voice spoke calmly, but it got further away.**

**I opened my eyes slowly and wearily. There was Charlie at my side. **

"**April" he smiled.**

**I tried to smile back, my neck was aching really badly.**

"**Hey there…Charlie" My voice was weak and light.**

"**You need to go to the hospital" He put his hand underneath my neck and lifted me up.**

"**No! no I don't. Im fine" I stood up and the whole place turned around twice. I felt woozy and nauseous but I didn't let it show.**

"**Come on lets get to class" I dragged Charlie by his arm, and he slowly stepped into school with me. It was when I walked into the English classroom, that I noticed. Elle, Logan, Zach, Andrea and Andrea's clique were staring at me, and not like how they used to. Everyone was looking at me like id killed someone. I tried to ignore it, and I hopped to my seat and banged my head on the table a few times. I lifted my head up, and still every single person was glaring at me. Elle was grimacing at me and Logan looked at me in pity beside her. I glanced over to Andrea, who was smirking. Next to her, Zach looked at me in hate or disappointment. What had I done? Nearly gotten killed? Was that why they were like this? **

*** * ***

**At break I walked past where, Elle, Logan, Zach, Andrea, Lisa, Abby, and a few other people were standing. They all stared at me, with every step I took.**

"**What have I done?" I whispered but they all heard. Andrea slowly strolled towards me. **

"**Oh Elle, maybe you should explain." She smirked at me then glanced over her shoulder. **

"**Oh I'll explain alright." While Elle was stomping over to where I was standing Andrea whispered,**

"**I warned you, not to speak to him" then smiled.**

"**Okay…so what's wrong? Elle?" I asked anxiously.**

"**Oh like you don't know?" She was fuming.**

"**I honestly don't. But im sorry, whatever it is." My head was so confused. **

"**You're a little slut!" This caught me off guard. My eyes were fixed too the ground all the time, i didnt want to look at Zach.**

**This was uber embarrising.**

"**What? What have I done?"**

**Andrea interrupted, "You should remember, or did the crash fault your memory? You told me you liked Logan, and you were going to steal him from Elle!"**

"**What?! I wou-" she didn't let me finish.**

"**And you told everyone, you kissed Logan, Elle's right you're a slut! I cant believe I was ever friends with you!" **

**Everything started going blurry. My head was aching and spinning. This was too much to take in. My eyes fixed onto a leaf on the floor to stop the ground from spinning.**

**I tried to choke something out**

"**No…I…wouldn't…no…liar!" I didn't have the energy.**

**I held my hands up to my temples and rubbed them. I couldn't hear anything except a crowd of people yelling different things at me. But out of all the confusion i heard Zach's voice, speaking calmy to Elle.  
"Elle Stop. You will go to far." He seemed worried, about me? i dont know.**

**I could make out Elle's voice "You're the liar! Logan wouldn't even give you a second look!"**

**Then Andrea joined in "Slut, Slut, Slut!"**

"**Stop it ! she doesn't look too good" the beautiful voice spoke. It was Zach again.**

"**No! she deserves this! And this is not all shes going to get"i rolled my hands into fists and banged them against my temples.**

**I didn't notice because she's so poised and elegant but Elle, crept up towards me and barged me down to the ground. That was the last straw. Black.**

_**Oh no A, i know i wouldn't want to get in Elles bad books. Too late, i guess. Stick around things are about to get intresting. Lets just wait and see shall we? XOXO**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**I hate liars.**

**When I woke up, I woke up to the smell of coffee. I opened my eyes. I felt groggy and worn out. My surroundings were familiar. I was in my room. My mother knocked lightly on the door.**

"**April? Are you awake?"**

"**Yes." That was all I could squeeze out.**

"**Oh thank God" she burst into the room and gave me a tight hug**

"**Mum?"**

"**Yes April?" **

"**Cant…breathe" **

**She let go of me. I gasped for air. She smiled at me. **

"**Why didn't you come home straight away yesterday! You could have had concussion! You silly girl!" In actual fact I wished I had come home yesterday, at least I wouldn't of had that humiliating confrontation.**

"**I was fine mum, just a little dizzy." **

"**Well, at least your alright now. That fine gentlemen that brought you home yesterday. Does he go to your school?" She'd lost me.**

"**What fine gentleman?" I lifted myself up and leaned back on my elbows.**

"**He brought you home. He said his name was Zach He was very do know him dont you?" Zach brought me home? But why?**

"**Yeah of course, we're friends." I smiled nervously.**

"**Okay then, well here I brought you breakfast in bed" She pointed to the tray that was resting on the bedside cabinet, it had a plate with two pieces of toast on it and a glass of orange juice. My favourite. I like things simple. Its just who I am. "Thanks" I smiled at her then sat up in bed and put the tray carefully on my lap. I took a bite out of the toast and put the tray back on the bedside cabinet. **

"**Well Im going to go downstairs, call me if you need anything"**

"**Sure, thing. Thanks again" I gave her a full works smile. Teeth and everything.**

"**Its so great to see you back to your old self April. Phoenix would be happy to see you like this too" She smiled and walked out of the room.**

**I smiled to myself.**

"**Yeah I think he would" it didn't hurt to think about him anymore.**

**Which meant I could think about him all the time.**

*** * * **

**Right up until I got to school, I had totally forgotten about yesterdays ordeal. It was only when Elle walked past that i remembered, she shot a terrifying look at me. Charlie hurried to my side.**

"**Oh my God, im so sorry, I heard about what that cow Andrea did"**

**I gave him a weak smile.**

"**Its okay. She got what she wanted. Zach."**

**I grimaced.**

"**And humiliating me in front of everyone"**

"**Don't worry, ill get her back!" He spat out.**

"**No! Please. Leave it. She's not worth anything."**

"**Okay, if you say so." He smiled at me and put his hand on my shoulder.**

**We walked into math and sat at our table. Andrea was whispering and snickering. I tried to listen to what she was saying but it was just too quiet.**

**I could only make out. "A plan…pain…me and Zach…cant say anymore." I gave up and put my hands up to my face. Zach and Logan were absent from school and I felt relieved I didn't have to see the look of disgust on their faces again.**

**In the hallway, Elle slowed her pace down, until she was walking next to me.**

"**Look, Andrea was lying I know that now."**

"**Okay." I kept walking.**

"**So, do you want to hang out after school, go for a walk in the forest? Please it will make me feel better." I glanced at her and her eyes glistened. I couldn't bring myself to say no. **

"**Oh. Urm. Okay, sure" I smiled nervously. She smiled her brilliant smile, and skipped away, it looked like she was dancing. Every move she made was graceful and enchanting. I watched her, until she disappeared out of my sight. I felt better already. Andrea's lies were uncovered and now she was the hated one. It made me happy. Bad as it sounds.**

**After school, I scanned the car park for Elle, I finally found her leaning against the beautiful Range Rover.**

"**Hop in" she said.**

"**I thought we were taking a walk through the forest?"**

"**We are, this will take us to the forest" She climbed into the drivers seat and put the key in the ignition. I scrambled onto the passengers seat and fastened my seatbelt. She turned on the engine, and we were flying. The forest was at least 30 minutes away from my house, even further from school, but we arrived at the mouth of the forest, within 10 minutes. It was a quiet ride, so I was eager to get out of the car. She hopped out of the car after I did, and pushed a button on her set of keys, that locked the car. Beep-click!**

"**Okay lets go!" she walked way ahead of me.**

"**Hold up, ill get lost." I swore I heard her whisper "good" but I ignored my instinct. We were walking through tree after tree. It all looked the same to me. But Elle seemed to know where she was going, so I trusted her and that surprised me. We were walking for what felt like hours till my legs gave in.**

"**Please, Elle. Where are we going? Or can you at least talk! Please!" I pleaded at her.**

"**Don't worry. We're here." I looked around, like I said it all looked the same to me.**

"**You know, bringing you here was easier than I thought…April Crawford…So…Gullible" What was she saying?**

"**What do you mean? I thought you said you knew Andrea was lying? I thought we were coming here because we were...friends now."**

"**April, April, April. See what I mean? Gullible. But you came right into my hands, I didn't need to put on a show, i didnt need to lie...much, and April honey we could n-ever be friends." She grinned at herself, and patted her shoulder.**

"**So what do you want? Why bring me here?" My palms started to get sweaty, I rubbed them on the back of my jeans, I knew Elle wanted to inflict pain on me. From the day they started at this school i knew there was something else to Elle,Logan and Zach. They felt dangerous and mysterious. There was something missing, and i felt i was about to find out what that was.**

"**Oh I had a plan in mind." Then this afternoons lesson came into my mind. Andrea was whispering something she said something about "A plan…Pain…cant say anymore" what was she going to murder me?**

"**So what, what are you going to do? Kill me?" I laughed.**

**She laughed with me, so i must be overreacting.**

"**Oh April…yes actually that's exactly it." She snarled.**

**It wasn't something a human would do. More like an animal.**

"**you see theres things you don't know. About me, Logan, Zach and so on…"**

"**What don't I know?"**

"**Oh you will find out soon enough" her lips bared over her teeth, I'd never seen her teeth like this before. They were the same pearly white colour, all straight, but now they were sharply cut. I guess id never paid much attention to her teeth. They reminded me of fangs. They must be fake.**

"**Is this some sort of joke? What's with the fang like teeth?"**

**She chuckled.**

"**These?" she pointed to her sharp teeth.**

"**these are all natural baby."**

**I gulped. But tried to make a joke out of the situation,**

"**Ha-ha. So what are you a "vampire"…what are you going to eat me?"**

**She was dead serious. **

"**No, no. Im just going to suck your blood and you know maybe kill you in the process. Your scent its so…how should I put it? …mouth-watering." she smiled at me.**

"**You don't know how hard it is, for me Logan and Zach! Your scent over powers any other. Its so tempting. Your driving Zach insane. It's a good thing we're "vegetarian" and we have good self control."**

"**I don't understand"I said pushing my brows together.**

"**Look, to cut a long story short. We are vampires. We live of off animal blood. Not human blood, so i guess we are vegans in that sense. Forget all the myths you've heard. Its nothing like that! We do have special powers and abilities however."**

**She took a step towards me, and I took a step back.**

"**For example, All my family, have amazing running abilities, we can run faster than an Olympic gold medallist, in fact they are slow compared to us. Me? I can speak to people through thought. But not everybody. Just people part of our coven. don't get confused." sure now she says that. "Zach can see and hear through walls, which in most cases comes in handy. Logan can see into the future. But he can only see into the future if something bad is going to happen, so for example, if someone wants to kill us he can see it."**

**She laughed then.**

"**Shame you don't have that ability huh?"**

"**I don't believe you!" This wasn't a lie though, and I knew it. This wasn't just some stupid prank. It was real. Zach, Logan and Elle they were immortal, i think i already had that instinct myself, but as it sounded so foolish i had chucked it to the back of my mind. But I couldn't let myself believe it. No! vampires are not real. Didn't they only come out at night? Oh right Myth, wait no it doesn't matter if thats a myth because vampires do not exist, Zach, beautiful Zach did not want to kill me, sure he's not the biggest fan of mine but he's not a bloodsucker. I took two steps back. I stared at Elle who was standing a few feet away from me, next thing I knew she was right behind me. Her lips next to my neck. She snarled. A shiver crept down my spine.**

"**You scared?" she laughed. I didn't speak. I was frozen. I was hopeless. Even if I tried to run, I would get no-where, we were deep in the forest and Elle was much too fast for me. Wait, no I didn't believe it. Its just a dream. Just a prank. Your being Punk'd April! Ashton? Where are you? The surface of her teeth brushed against my neck. **

"**Shame really, April. Your such a pretty girl. You just picked the wrong boy to go after." **

**I decided i would take my chances, i ran in the opposite direction of Elle, just wanting to get away, my legs had never moved so fast in my life, but it was no use. Elle had already pushed me to the ground, i sat up slowly, looking at Elle, she was crouched by my feet, teeth bared. She took a step towards me. This was it, im going to die here! **

**A blurry sillouhette that was running at the speed of light, pushed her away from me. I gasped and held my throat with both my hands. Elle disappeared instantly, and I was left alone. **

"**Hello! ELLE!?" I slowly got up onto my feet and turned around slowly, my bottom lip quivering. There he was. Zach. Leaning on the tree opposite me, so casually yet so serious. Frozen. His pale ivory skin, was paler than ever. His eyes were solid black pebbles staring at me, and his lips were pressed together in a hard line, they were purple. I walked towards him, till we were only one feet apart. I lifted up my hand as if to touch him but, afraid, I let it drop again. I was lost for words. "Is it true?" My gaze was locked on something over his shoulder. He looked down at his hands. **

"**Yes." he whispered, so quiet I almost didn't hear it. "You were never meant to find out, this could ruin my whole family, its in your hands. Can you let me explain? Please..." But I stopped listening. I let out one single chuckle.**

**"Shut the hell up! Please stop! Now! Just stop!" I shouted, i couldn't take it anymore, i was still trying to digest the current happenings i couldn't handle another load of stories. **

**"Why don't you?" he said, his velvet voice sounded like a harmony of choirs.**

**"Make me!" I snapped back.**

**"Maybe I will." I could see his lips twitching, holding back a smile.**

**He thought this was a joke, he was enjoying this! "Well go on then!" I yelled**

**"Fine!" He shouted at me.**

**Fury boiled up inside me, he had just changed my life forever, well his sister did well both of them, actually all of them, and he expects me to be okay with it?**

**"Im wait!-" he didn't let me finish, he crashed his lips against mine. Our lips were interlocked. Moving in motion to each other. His lips were just right, just as I'd imagine. I could feel him smiling under the kiss. I knew it was wrong, I knew I should stop but I couldn't. It was like he was a magnet pulling me towards him. I wanted to trust him but I couldn't. I pushed at his shoulders, trying to get him off me, but he wouldn't budge. I was too weak. I gave in and dropped my arms by my side. He slipped his hands into my back pockets and pulled me close into his cold, perfect torso, even through my hooded jumper I could feel the contours of his chest. I shivered, and with all his force he pushed me away from him. This was good, he stopped before i had to get serious and get ANGRY APRIL! on his ass...yes i heard it, and yes i realise how stupid it sounded. Suddenly the floor wasn't underneath me anymore, i was flying and i was falling face first onto the forest floor, i could see all the sharp twigs sticking upwards ready to dig into me. But he saved me, he slipped himself underneath me and held me upwards. His eyes locked onto mine. I scrambled to my feet but he caught my wrist holding it tight. **

**"No, please. Don't go." He pleaded at me. What was he doing?**

**"Let go of me" I tugged at my wrist. Surprisingly he let go and I faced my back to him and started to take a step away from him.**

**Then he caught me by my waist, and pulled me close into him. We fit like two pieces of a puzzle. I tried to pull away but i was frozen, i didnt know what to do. Memories of Elle came back into my head, her by my neck...what the hell was he doing?! Was he trying to persuade me into believing his story? No! there were no such thing as vampires! I must have idiot written across my forehead. But I was split.  
Half of me wanted to believe him, trust him. But the other half was tugging at me pulling me away from him, telling me not to believe him.**

**Eventually, I pulled away and this time he caught both my wrists.**

**"Let go of me!" I screamed, he was going to kill me, this must of been their plans! Evil vampire people!**

**"Please don't go. Please, this is what I need?" I bet this is what you need, i bet i have food written all over me.I gazed into his golden eyes, and I could see into the depths of his soul. But my other half won.**

**"Let go of me you vampire freak! I dont taste good ALRIGHT?!" Oh no. That was the wrong thing to say, but I couldn't take it back now. He released my wrists and let me go. What? He let me go? Hmm. Take this oppurtunity. Run!**

**Sorrow filled his gorgeous eyes, and I saw the pain my words had caused, i obviously taste delicious to him. What the hell! Get out of there APRIL!**

**"Okay. Im sorry. that's fine. Leave..."He whispered. The sun appeared in the sky, and shone down on us. His skin was, glimmering. He looked like a statue although still beautiful as ever. I was mesmerized again, he had that effect on people. He continued. **

**"I know what you've been through alot the past year, with Pheonix and all, but listen the only reason we moved here was because of you! Only Logan knows that though, Elle doesn't and thats why she nearly killed you..." He rambled on and he wasn't making any sense but one word caught me off guard.**

**"Pheonix...How did you know about Pheonix?" I whispered cutting in, the aching began once more. He looked down, not answering me. Right, angry april was definitely ready to appear.**

**"If you just moved here...How do you know about Pheonix!?"I yelled.**

**A look of anguish covered his face, suddenly flashbacks of Pheonix's death entered my mind.**

**The police finding him in the forest, unusual scars on him, his body was severed, couldn't find the murderer, all the newspaper headlines, and then suddenly it hit me. I had an epiphany, and i looked over to Zach, his eyes looking into mine. Our pain being exchanged into each other. A single tear dropped onto my cheek and slithered off of my chin.**

**"You." Was all i said. I was feeling mixed emotions. I was so angry and i was going crazy, but all the pain that had gone for the past week because of Zach, rushed back into me also because of him, i felt the agony of losing Pheonix once more. As if it had just happened. I wanted to shout, cry and punch things. But i couldn't. Zach was right infront of me, but i couldnt even look at him, let alone shout, or punch him. I turned myself around as tears rolled down my face so my back was to Zach and i walked away. I could hear his footsteps behind me, he touched my arm. I yanked my arm away. **

**"You!..."I shouted, tears were now streaming down my face. **

**I ran as fast as I could running anyway, anywhere, just away from him, He didn't come after me, and part of me wished he did. I wanted him to fight for me, for some strange reason, but i could never look at him in the same way ever again.**

**I don't know how I got home but I was glad to be there. It was late when I got home. The sky was dark and starless. It was cold and chilly, my fingers were numb, and I could imagine my face red as a tomato. The living room light, was off. But the little red lamp, was turned on. I slowly walked over to the porch. My mother burst through the front door, flinging her arms around me. "Where have you been!? Thank God your alright." Her hug was very tight and I could hardly breathe, but I didn't complain. "Im sorry, I went to Urm…Hang out with a few girlfriends" I winced at the memory of what had really happened from behind mums shoulder. She let go of me. **

"**Well, next time call me. Or find some way to notify me, Come on April we are living in the 21****st**** century" she huffed and walked inside. I followed behind her. The warmth from the house, felt so good against my ice, cold face. I cupped my hands, put them over my mouth, and breathed deeply into my hands. I let my bag drop to the floor, and I rushed up the stairs. I plodded to my door, and opened the door slowly. It creaked, I really need a new door. When I walked in, i just stared into thin air, i shut the door and slammed myself back on the door, i started to cry as i slid down slowly, to sit on the floor. I cried myself to sleep that night, exept i didnt sleep, i just cried. **

_**Poor A. Can things get any worse? What does this mean now, for Zach and April? Lets just wait and see, XOXO.**_


End file.
